Legacy of the Ancestors
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Legacy of the Ancestors is a quest available to be initiated from Holgunn in the southeastern gate of Davon's Watch or from Tanval Indoril in his manor in the north end of the city. The quest becomes available once the Vestige complete the precursor, "Warning Davon's Watch." Background If initiated through Holgunn: A Nord commander named Holgunn asked me to help defend Davon's Watch. I should escort Holgunn to the manse in the center of Davon's Watch. If initiated through Tanval Indoril: Tanval Indoril asked me to retrieve an ancient relic. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Holgunn #Follow Holgunn #Talk to Tanval Indoril #Collect Skull of Nam Indoril #Talk to Tanval Indoril Walkthrough After warning Holgunn of an impending Daggerfall Covenant assault during the events of "Warning Davon's Watch," they must speak to him again in order to participate in the defense of the city itself. "I'm Holgunn, the Nord commander here in Davon's Watch. My men are the spine and strong arm of the Ebonheart Pact. I've heard good things about you. Let's see if they're true." :What do you need me to do? "The Covenant is attacking Davon's Watch. The devils bombarded the northern district. Now they're ashore, preparing to attack. I need every able hand in the battle to come." ::I'll stand with you, Holgunn. "Then you'll stand where you're needed. Right now, Grandmaster Tanval Indoril's at a manor in the north of the city. He's got a smart plan, but he needs help." :::Let's go. "Follow me or meet me there. Your choice." ::::I have some things to do. I'll meet you there. "You'll find the manor along the north city wall. I'll be there with Tanval." ::::I'll walk with you. I'm ready to go whenever you are. "Excellent. Let's get going." ::::What can you tell me about Davon's Watch? "This port's the key to Stonefalls. That's why these Covenant bastards are attacking. They're keen to take this city, but we aren't going to let them. The Nords are here to defend the Pact." Holgunn will make multiple comments if chosen to walk with. "Let's get going." "The Covenant's been bombarding the city for days." "If Davon's Watch falls, all of Stonefalls is in danger." "I came to fight with my old comrade, Tanval." ''"Damned Covenant! Will this bombardment ever stop?" "We're here." The Vestige, having arrived at Indoril Manor, must speak to Tanval Indoril about his plan to defeat the Daggerfall Covenant. At this point, dialogue varies, as the Vestige could have conversed with Tanval Indoril from the beginning to initiate the quest. ;Through Holgunn "Holgunn said you were reliable. I trust his instincts. And I know there is much work to do." :Holgunn's told me about the siege. How can I help? "The Covenant closes on us like nix-hounds on a kill. They think they've already won the city. They're entirely wrong. They are doomed to the last man." ::What's the plan? "You are the plan. There's a relic beneath the city guarded by spirits of my ancestors. For me to fight them would be blasphemy, but you aren't of House Indoril. The entrance is through the tombs across the square. Bring the relic here." :::I'll recover the relic for you. "Enter the tomb, retrieve the relic, and return to me." ::::What can you tell me about the relic? "Only that you need to bring it. I tried to reason with my ancestors, but they do not understand our peril. You must succeed where I cannot." "Enter the tomb, retrieve the relic, and return to me." "Retrieve the relic. Return to me. And then I will defeat these wretched n'wah." ;Through Tanval "I am Grandmaster Tanval Indoril, commander of House Indoril. I've heard of you. You may be of help." :What do you need me to do? "The Covenant besieges us, like nix-hounds closing in for the kill. They think they've already won the city. The fools are entirely wrong. They've only come to be destroyed." ::What's the plan? "I need a certain relic, but it's protected by my ancestors. It's a sin for me to fight them. You are not Indoril, so you can enter the tombs and bring it back. The door is across the square." :::I'll recover the relic for you. "Enter the tomb, retrieve the relic, and return to me." ::::What can you tell me about the relic? "Only that you need to bring it. I tried to reason with my ancestors, but they do not understand our peril. You must succeed where I cannot." "Enter the tomb, retrieve the relic, and return to me." "Retrieve the relic. Return to me. And then I will defeat these wretched n'wah." Acquiring the Skull of Nam Indoril, the relic Tanval spoke of, requires traversing the House Indoril Crypt beneath the Davon's Watch Mages Guild and right outside Indoril Manor. The skull is protected by the ghost of Nam Indoril. After collecting the skull, the Vestige must return to Indoril Manor to speak to Tanval about the next step of the plan. "Did you recover the relic?" :I was attacked by an enraged spirit. He said you would destroy us all. "That was one of my ancestors. He refuses to recognize the threat facing us today. It's time to turn the tables on the Covenant. For that, you must buy me some time." Reward *73–302 Journal ru:Наследие предков Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Side Quests